


What Is "Us" ?

by kazu2606



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazu2606/pseuds/kazu2606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All men whilst they are awake are in one common world: but each of them, when he is asleep, is in a world of his own. ~Plutarch</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is "Us" ?

_All men whilst they are awake are in one common world: but each of them, when he is asleep, is in a world of his own. ~Plutarch_

 

\---

 

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

 

\---

 

A hand stretched out from under the cover to rid the room of the irritating chronic chime of the alarm clock blaring. In its effort to turn the blasted contraption off, it had missed its target completely from blindly groping the bed side table and the clock crashed onto the unforgiving floor, effectively putting an end to its miserable existence.

 

_Well, that’s a way to shut it up_

 

She burrowed deeper into the pillows and bed sheets and sighed in contentment after successfully regaining the comfy spot before the alarm rang. It was too comfy to be up and whatever classes she had that day did not seem very appealing, even for an uptight person like herself.

 

_Maybe I should call in sick_

 

Thoughts ran through her head as she calculated how many more minutes she could afford to waste before she was officially late. Uncurling herself from the sheets, she reluctantly sat upright and groped the bed side table for her glasses.

 

_Now..what classes do I have again today?_

 

Normally, it would take her about a few seconds to recall her schedule but after having slept late for a few consecutive nights, rushing to complete a last minute report the lecturer had thrown at them, her brain was not running as smoothly as it should.

 

_Right..Economics and English.._

 

Her thoughts trailed off as she dozed off for a few moments, before her swinging head took a dip and she jolted back upright. Giving herself a shake, she put on her glasses and proceeded to wash up for class. A few minutes and bumps and ows later, Rose was ready for class, half praying that her outfit’s colours did not clash like the last time she woke up late.

 

_Note to self: map out the room after class._

 

***

 

It was a miracle that Rose had stayed awake throughout her Economics lecture with her current state, though her mind was far too exhausted to pay any attention to whatever that was the lecturer was saying. In fact, she was so groggy she could barely keep herself sitting upright.

 

_This is not good..I need coffee pronto_

 

Rose was in no way a coffee person, she preferred tea, but if she were to survive the day, she would need a something stronger than black tea to keep her awake. After class, she made a beeline to the campus’s resident coffee shop, muttering apologies along the way as she bumped into people. It didn’t take long before she knew she had arrived, the smell of freshly grounded coffee beans filled the air and it hit her like a tonne of ice. Slowly, she made her way to the counter, careful in not bumping into anybody. Any coffee spillage would be extremely dangerous for her since she wouldn’t know where to dodge it. But lucky for her, someone came to her aid and guided her to a table.

 

“Hi, what can I get for you today?”

 

The perky, cheerful voice of the worker reached her ears but her sleep deprived mind was having a hard time in coming up with an order that involved caffeine.

 

“W-what would you recommend?” Rose finally processed her reply

 

“I would recommend our signature caramel coffee, not coz it’s our signature, but it’s also my personal favourite!” the reply was far enthusiastic and Rose flinched at the cheery voice.

 

“I-I’ll have that then. Grande, please.”

 

“Awesome! I’ll be back with your order. Will that be all, miss?”

 

“Y-Yes..that would be all. Thank you.”

 

“No prob. One grande caramel coming right up!”

 

“That’ll be eight bucks, miss”

 

“Right..hold on a sec..”

 

Rose rummaged her purse for a ten dollar bill but in her haste she had mistaken the patterns on the notes and drew a 20 instead.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Right and here’s your change of two. Thank you and have a nice day.” the worker was about to walk away before another being stopped him.

 

“Whoa there, she gave you a 20, pal. Are you seriously going to rip her off?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Please excuse me, I have other customers to attend to.”

 

“Oh no you don’t. I’m not letting you rip her off.”

 

“I said I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“Is there a problem here?”

 

“Yes, this employee of yours is trying to rip her off ten bucks.”

 

“No I did not.”

 

“Oh yes you so did! I heard you tell her that her change was 2 bucks instead of 12!”

 

“Is that true now? I’m very sorry, I apologise on his behalf. Your next cup will be on the house. I’m very sorry about this, miss.”

 

Rose was rather amused as she could only guess what was happening in front of her. It would seem that the commotion caused by the stranger had attracted the shop’s manager or something to step in. While she was grateful to the stranger for the help, she was rather embarrassed when she felt every occupant in the shop eyeing them. Nevertheless, she nodded graciously toward the voice and felt the table for her cup before it was placed into her hand.

 

“T-Thank you. I-It was really nice of you.”

 

“Don’t sweat it. I knew something was up with that guy the moment he came to you. He had that sleazy look all over him.”

 

“Still, thank you…er..”

 

“Luisa, I’m actually in your English class later.”

 

“Oh..no wonder you sounded familiar…I’m Rose”

 

“Cool, I’ll catch you around then?”

 

“Sure. Thanks again”

 

\---

 

“And that was how we met, well, talked…for the first time”

 

“I see, what happened after that? According to your memory?”

 

“Well…”

 

\---

 

Luisa craned her neck further to get a better look at the redhead sitting in front of the class, listening attentively while her coffee sat on the ground by her leg. She didn’t seem to be as groggy as before (all hail caffeine, Luisa thought) and was recording the lecture, obviously taking down notes that she was not. She couldn’t help it. English had always been a bore to her. Luisa had no idea why she had to take this class. Everything in it was practically elementary, except for the literature pieces they had to decipher from time to time. How she had cursed Shakespeare for writing in circles before getting to the point in every piece. But then she remembered how every other elective were full and English Literature was the only one available. She surveyed her fellow classmates of a month before sighing.

 

_Why isn’t this class ending?_

 

“Now before I let all of you go today, I need you to pair up for your assignment. I’ll leave a list here on the desk. Can the last person please send it to my office? Slide it under the door if I’m not around. That is all.”

 

The classroom suddenly came alive with students picking each other’s project partner. Luisa being the only one of her group to be unfortunate enough to have miss out on the other, more interesting electives, remained seated in the back row observing the rest. She figured she would either just do it solo or pair up with the leftover. Either was fine by her, the class was a sure pass anyway. It didn’t matter how badly she screwed the assignment up.

 

After sitting idly for ten minutes, she was left in the class with the redhead she had spent the entire class staring at. Sighing, she got up and approached her.

 

“Hey..you got a partner, Rose?”

 

Rose visibly jumped before turning her head towards Luisa’s voice.

 

“No, I’ll be doing it solo, I guess?” she started to gather her things.

 

“Hmm..wanna pair up? Beats doing it solo anyway.” 

 

“Erm..I-I don’t want to burden you. I can handle it by myself…where are you going?” Rose asked when she heard footsteps walking away from her.

 

“And…done!” Luisa said as she finished writing both their names, “Don't worry about it. I don’t see it as a burden. You’re just like any other student here. Now I’ll just go pass this list back to the old fart.”

 

She barely managed to stifle the laugh.

 

“What’s your number by the way? If it’s not too direct. I’ll call you about this when I have enough materials searched.”

 

“Oh..er..” Rose slowly wrote the numbers on the page and tore it out for her.

 

“Thank you…f-for everything t-today..”

 

“I told you, it's fine, no problem at all! See you around, Rose!”

 

If Luisa had stayed a few more moments, she would’ve heard a shy reply from Rose.

 

_See you around_

 

***

 

Having the energetic Luisa around her was quite a change of pace and energy for the composed and reserved Rose. The girl was practically overflowing with ideas they could use for their report and it was somehow a welcome relief for her. Before this, no one had wanted to be project partners with a blind girl, she would only slow them down and hinder their progress. Or at least that’s what they thought.

 

Luisa had found out that the girl was actually very well versed in literature and had tonnes of facts readily available for them to use. For the first time in forever, Luisa was not the only one in the group who did research on the topic prior to a discussion. That report, turned out, was the one either of them had completed the fastest and had gotten the highest score out of the many reports they had done in the semester before.

 

“I propose a celebration!” Luisa happily announced to Rose when they met in the new semester following the release to their results. The two of them have grown to be quite good friends over the last semester thanks to their English report.

 

“I think our As were well earned and we need to kick back and relax! Or at least, before the new wave of assignments hit us. What do you say?” she continued.

 

“Stop wiggling your brows. I can feel it all the way here, Luisa. I don’t know why you keep doing it, it’s not like I can see it anyway..”

 

“Somebody is grumpy today..what’s up?”

 

“Nothing..I-I just had a lot on my mind last night. That’s all..”

 

“What’s there to be thinking about? The semester just started! It’s too soon to be-”

 

“I just have a lot on my mind ok?!” Rose snapped and regretted it after a dejected ‘ok’ escaped Luisa’s lips.

 

“I-I’m sorry..I think your friends are waiting for you, you better go.” Rose quickly excused herself from the scene and walked away as fast as she could.

 

Luisa was surprised to find Rose hiding in the hallway corner that led to her dorm room, clutching her cane to her chest, as if it was her lifeline. Rose looked up when her name was called and quickly pushed up her glasses and visibly shook herself to regain her composure.

 

“Rose..why are you hiding at a corner in my dorm building?”

 

“I-I..I came to apologise, about earlier. I was rude. I’m sorry.”

 

“Nah..it’s fine.”

 

“I-I..”

 

“No, really. It’s fine. I was being a busybody anyway.”

 

“No but..I think you deserve an explanation..it-it was that-”

 

“It’s alright, whatever it is you don’t have to explain it to me if you don’t want to. We all have our moments and secrets. It’s ok, ok?”

 

Relief washed over the redhead and her shoulders relaxed for the first time since she arrived at the building.

 

“Thank you. I’ll be going now. See you around?”

 

“Actually..how about dinner? Have you eaten? I know this really good Italian place near campus, not too pricey. What do ya say?”

 

“Stop wiggling your brows, Luisa..and..er..”

 

“You can say no you know that right?”

 

“No! I mean, yes, dinner that is.” She could feel herself flush when Luisa started laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?!”

 

“You being a dork. Now let’s blow this joint! Pizzas and pasta await us!!”

 

\---

 

“Was that your first date?”

 

“Yes, I would think so?”

 

\---

 

“So..this is Rose. It’s awesome to finally meet you. This girl here cannot stop talking about you! The name’s Petra.”

 

The nervous redhead gave a curt nod before another voice demanded her attention.

 

“I’m Allison, Luisa’s roommate. You know, she really hasn’t stopped talking about you. It’s always ‘Rose this, Rose that, Rose was so adorable today mmmfffffff” Allison was cut off midsentence by a palm.

Luisa laughed nervously while keeping Allison in check.

 

“Well, that was more than you need to know. Who’s next in line?”

 

“pppftttt I’m not done talking!” Allision burst after pushing the offending arm away.

 

“Oh yes you are! Now pipe down. Raf, go!”

 

“I apologise for the two of them and for every moment after. Luisa is the craziest and maybe the biggest idiot among us,” Raf paused and raised his brows at Luisa before continuing “I hope you can bear with her and her…moments..we’ll call it” Raf snickered at Luisa whose face was so red she looked as if she was going to explode soon. Rose laughed it off and gently patted her thigh, successfully calming Luisa down.

 

“Crazy and an idiot now, is she? Can you elaborate more?”

 

“No you will not elaborate!!”

 

“I would be honoured to, my fair lady! For you see..” Raf went on to expose some of the most embarrassing things Luisa had done throughout high school.

 

“I think I can just die right now..”

 

“Oh and don’t forget about the time she bumped into the principle and got coffee all over him”

 

“And also the time she tripped over air and knocked over the huge DNA display during the science exhibition”

 

“Guys, can we please move on to another topic?!!!!”

 

***

 

The pair was walking back from after the semi disastrous dinner with Luisa’s friends. Though Rose enjoyed herself thoroughly with the rowdy bunch, Luisa was still moping about it. Back hunched and shoulders scrunched till her ears, she stuffed her hands into her hoodie’s front pockets and walked silently. Rose didn’t mind, she knew she would cool down soon enough. She felt for Luisa’s arm and hooked hers onto it and leaned on her as they made their way back to the Rose’s dorm.

 

“Are you still mad?”

 

“No…just..frustrated..”

 

“That’s basically the same”

 

“No they’re not”

 

“Why do they bother you?”

 

“Because…” Luisa stopped walking and turned to face Rose “I was trying so hard to not be an idiot in front of you and they ruined it”

 

“Stop sulking, it’s not like you..” she brought her hand up and carefully traced Luisa’s face.

 

“For what it’s worth, I like the idiot all the same” Luisa softened at the sight of her smile.

 

“Rose?”

 

“Hmm?” her hand still cupping Luisa’s cheek.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

She blushed and nodded shyly.

 

And they shared their first kiss right under the stars.

 

\---

 

“Things seemed to be going well”

 

“They were..at least,  that’s what I remember..”

 

“What else do you remember?”

 

\---

 

“Rose! Come on! You are so slow!!”

 

“Shut up, Luisa. I am going as fast as I can!! Why are we even doing this?” she huffed in annoyance, blowing the stray strand of her hair away from her face.

 

“Because the weather is perfect and you have been doing nothing but studying lately.”

 

“Midterms are next week!”

 

“Precisely! Which is why you need to relax a bit or you will go nuts.”

 

“Are you saying I’m half way there?”

 

“It’s ok, I love crazy” she said cheekily and threw her arm over Rose’s waist, pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

 

“That’s good to know..so are we there yet?”

 

“Yup!” Luisa released her and set up the blanket and then guided Rose to her seat.

 

It took Luisa a while to plan the outing, having taken into consideration Rose’s schedule and the weather. She had brought the two of them out for a picnic by the lake in their campus so that Rose can relax a bit before the midterm season started. While she could be completely laid back and relaxed, she can get overly uptight when it came to her studies and all of that would make her grumpy. And Luisa didn’t like it when Rose gets grumpy. In an attempt to lighten her mood, Luisa planned a cheesy picnic.

 

 

While Luisa had her intentions, Rose on the other hand, was absolutely bewildered as to why Luisa would want to spend the afternoon on the ground eating and chatting when they could have done just that in a proper food joint. Then again, she thought, Luisa meant well and decided to just not complain so much and enjoy her company. After all, who would do such a thing for their blind girlfriend? Her idiot was too adorable sometimes to be angry at.

 

_This idiot…/sigh/ that’s my idiot_

 

They had a good time, despite Rose’s initial protests. It was difficult not to when Luisa was around. She could imagine the goofy grin Luisa would have when she gets her to try something new and liked it. Like the time she got her to try mint flavoured ice cream. She could picture her mischievous grin forming as her lips curl upwards in a smirk when she went all ‘I told you so’ when Rose couldn’t contain her own grin from forming after tasting.

 

So they sat there, on the grass the whole afternoon, just enjoying the breeze and each other’s company while Luisa told her stories like she always did. Of course Luisa had many stories to tell, what with the rowdy gang of floor mates she had in the dorm. Every day was a new story.

 

“Has anybody told you that you make a great pillow?” Rose asked while leaning on Luisa after they had finished their sandwiches, sighing in contentment.

 

“Nope, not really. Good to know”

 

\---

 

“Did the two of you fight?”

 

“Of course, we have had our fair share of squabbles. But there was one I remember being the worse”

 

\---

 

Rose was absolutely furious at Luisa.

 

_Why can’t she just understand the meaning of no?!_

 

While Luisa was fuming on the other side of the room

 

_Why can’t she understand the meaning of try?!!!!_

 

The two of them were fuming at each other stubbornly, each not wanting to give in to the others’ wishes. Luisa had surprised Rose with a trip to the amusement park earlier and it had ended with Rose walking angrily away, her braid whipping through the air as she turned sharply away from Luisa. Luisa had been adamant that she went on the roller-coaster, just for the sake of having been on one. Rose was not too keen to be riding a notoriously scary contraption and refused stubbornly. It usually took a few tries before she would give in but she stood her ground and Luisa had just had enough.

 

Not wanting to make a scene, she followed Rose back to her dorm and the verbal assault begun.

 

“Why won’t you go on the ride? It’s like a two minute ride.”

 

“Why won’t you understand that I don’t want to?!”

 

“Why won’t you come out of your comfort zone?!”

 

“When you’re blind, your comfort zone is all you have!”

 

The two practically shouted at each other. It was a good thing that it was a weekend and most of the dorm’s occupants were out. It was quite a scene to behold.

 

“All you have? Excuse you, then what am I? I’m not in your comfort zone?”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

 

“Then what did you mean?!”

 

“I-I…look I just don’t want to go on the stupid ride, ok? Is that so hard to understand?”

 

“No, don’t change the subject. What did you mean?”

 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking when I said it, ok?”

 

“No, it’s not ok. Obviously you don’t trust me enough.”

 

Rose gave an exasperated groan and rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Yes you did! You head tilts slightly and your shoulders slack a bit when you do. Don’t deny it coz I know!”

 

“Fine so I did, what are you going to do about it?” Rose was doing that thing with her jaw. Luisa knew Rose was pissed. That was a tell.

 

“You know what, I’m done with this. I’m going to leave to give us some space to clear our heads. Obviously, we need that now.”

 

“Fine. Go. Leave.”

 

“Fine!”

 

It was only after the door had slammed did the two of them regretted the words they had said.

 

_I am an idiot_

 

Luisa heard Rose crying after she collapsed onto the ground. She took a deep breath and walked away.

 

_We’re both idiots_

 

\---

 

“So what happened after that?”

 

“After that? I went back to my room to find the guys there waiting for me. I got lectured by them for being childish and an idiot. It was about maybe 2 or 3 hours later did they get me to go back to her to apologise.”

 

“I see and what happened after that?”

 

“I don’t remember much but I do remember me racing down the lanes towards her dorm. I could see it, I was about to reach it. And then everything went black.”

 

“That would be your accident”

 

“That’s what everybody’s been telling me but I don’t-”

 

“Luisa, your doctors have already explained it to you. You were involved in a car accident two weeks ago on your way back for summer vacation. You’ve been unconscious for about a week and those are probably just visions you had. Like a long, elaborate dream.”

 

“It’s just a dream?”

 

“Yes, Luisa..I’m afraid it’s just a dream..”

 

“I-I don’t understand..everything was so real! How can it be a dream? Where’s Rose? Get her, she’ll explain-”

 

“Luisa, there is no Rose. You’re just a high school senior.”

 

“NO!”

 

“I’m afraid that will be all for today. I’ll be back tomorrow to resume our session. Have a nice day, Luisa”

 

The psychiatrist exited the room, leaving her alone to collect her thoughts.

 

This can’t be right. It felt so real.

 

The creaking of the door disrupted her thoughts as she whipped her head toward the door, hoping to see the person she wanted to see most but was disappointed when it was her brother.

 

“What’s with the face?”

 

“Hey Raf, it’s nothing.”

 

“What did the doctor say today?”

 

“He asked me to tell him what I ‘dreamt’ of”  Luisa used air quotes and rolled her eyes.

 

“Luisa..”

 

“Raf, this is so frustrating. Why doesn’t anybody believe me? It happened didn’t it? Wait, what year is it now?”

 

“It’s 2014. Here, this is today’s paper”

 

_September 9th, 2014…._

 

“No…”

 

“Luisa…you’ll be alright, ok? You just need to let it go”

 

“B-but…ok..I’ll try..”

 

Luisa slumped dejectedly onto the bed, questioning everything she knew at that moment.

 

***

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read this. this is my first time posting anything so any comments/criticisms are welcome. i also apologise if the characters seem ooc and also for all the mistakes you guys spotted. please let me know what the mistakes are. this has not been beta-ed.
> 
> again, thank you for reading this crap-tastic piece.


End file.
